


Не просто интрижка

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Сайд-стори к «Первый-второй» (действия происходят через полгода после описанных событий).Тони и Баки живут вместе, но Стив об этом не знает. Однажды Баки уговаривает Тони признаться.





	Не просто интрижка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Первый-второй](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697851) by [Andre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre). 

— Тони, давай ему расскажем. 

— Нет. 

— Ты же понимаешь, скоро он узнает. Как это можно не заметить? 

— Ну, до сегодняшнего дня не замечал. 

— Только потому, что у него квартира в Бруклине. Жил бы здесь, на базе, — сразу бы узнал. Но, говорю тебе, сегодня кто-нибудь напьётся и проболтается. Брюс, Роуди, Наташа, Сокол… 

— Знаешь, если хочешь меня напугать, лучше надень маску клоуна. Я их с детства боюсь. 

Баки подошёл со спины, поставил на стол чашку кофе и чмокнул Тони в щёку. Смешно поморщился — щека была колючая. Тони спохватился, что уже пару дней не брился, поскрёб ногтями щетину и пообещал к себе, что уж к вечеру-то побреется. 

Вечером они собирались закатить вечеринку с Мстителями — на такую грех не пойти, даже если ты в отставке. Только одна деталь смущала: Баки почему-то решил, что именно на этой вечеринке они должны рассказать правду Роджерсу. 

Тони с б _ о _ льшим энтузиазмом залез бы в клетку ко льву. 

— Что тут пугающего? — мягко спросил Баки. — Ну, подумаешь, Стив узнает о нас с тобой. Это не конец света. 

Не конец света. Ха-ха. 

Хмыкнув, Тони на некоторое время погрузился в созерцание рабочих экранов, парящих над столом. Очередной проект был посвящён технологиям переработки мусора — эту идею пару недель ему подкинула Пеппер. На первый взгляд казалось, что тема скучновата, но Тони сам не заметил, как втянулся. Теперь он с радостью прятался за этим проектом, избегая неудобного разговора. 

Подождав пару минут, Барнс предпринял вторую попытку. 

— Если Стив узнает сам, он на нас обидится. 

— На тебя или меня? 

— Какая разница? Просто обидится. 

Тони, не отрываясь от разглядывания проекции, наугад схватил чашку и отхлебнул кофе. 

— Разница есть. Одно дело — если накосячил драгоценный Баки. Другое дело — если засранец Тони Старк. Угадай, кому влетит больше?

— Влетит за что? 

— Да в целом. 

— Эй, ты такой же друг Стива, как и я. 

— Ага, сам-то в это веришь?

— Всем сердцем, — сказал Баки, сел на столешницу и беспечно поболтал босыми ступнями в воздухе. Потом, спохватившись, отодвинулся правее, чтобы не загораживать экран. 

На нём были серые домашние брюки и футболка с логотипом «Эйси-диси». Эту футболку из гардероба Тони он стянул вчера вечером. Спал в ней, проснулся в ней, а теперь ещё и бродил по мастерской в ней. За это время футболка растянулась в плечах, но Тони не жаловался: привычка Баки его втайне умиляла. 

Как и много чего ещё. 

— Скажи честно: в чём проблема? Стив же тебя не съест. 

Тони уклончиво покачал головой и для вида жестом перемешал виртуальные экраны. 

— Не съест, но надкусит. Это же кэп, ему попробуй угоди. 

— В смысле — «угоди»? Мы не обязаны ему угождать. 

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. А когда он начнёт читать нотации… 

— Нотации о чём? — полюбопытствовал Барнс. 

— Да кто его знает. 

— Он не такой ретроград, каким кажется. Однажды у нас был разговор про мою ориентацию, ещё в конце тридцатых. Если Стив уже тогда меня принял, то сейчас-то что? 

— Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в том, что Роджерс тебя примет. Но… блин… ладно, говорю же, это неважно. 

Барнс сдвинул брови к переносице. 

— Хочешь сказать, меня он примет, а тебя нет? 

Господи, мысленно взмолился Тони. Что за медицинское чудо. Как можно быть таким проницательным и таким недогадливым одновременно. 

— Слушай, Холодное сердце. Всё это очень мило — ты, я, общая квартирка на базе, кофе и всё прочее. Мне даже нравится, что ты ходишь тут в моей футболке и отвлекаешь от работы дикими идеями. 

— Это не дикая идея! 

— Неважно. Важно то, что мы живём вместе, и в правда счастлив, что всё утряслось, но Роджерс… 

Баки вдруг перебил: 

— Притормози. Мы ведь не живём вместе. 

— Пятница, сколько дней подряд он здесь ночует? 

Голос под потолком услужливо отозвался: 

— Двадцать два, сэр. 

— Вот видишь, — парировал Тони. — Ты три недели живёшь со мной, смирись. 

— Но вещи… 

— Перевези их сюда и не морочь мне голову. Заодно передеем в апартаменты побольше. Как тебе те, что в восточном крыле? 

Баки наклонил голову набок, разглядывая Тони. По его губам расползлась совершенно неприличная улыбка, приводящая Тони в смятение. 

— В общем, — подытожил Тони, — у меня всё отлично. У тебя тоже. Но, попомни мои слова, Роджерс увидит совсем другое: его бесценный друг детства связался с немолодым и не особо уравновешенным эгоистом, который вечно лезет куда не просят и вдобавок перетрахал весь Нью-Йорк. 

— Прямо-таки весь? — усомнился Баки. — И Бруклин тоже? 

— Бруклин в первую очередь. Вообрази себя на месте кэпа: ты бы принял такое без вопросов? 

Улыбка Барнса несколько померкла.

— Да. 

— Би-и-ип. Неправильный ответ. 

— Как минимум, я бы попытался понять. 

— Би-и-ип. Снова неверно. 

— Мне кажется, ты демонизируешь Стива. 

— Да, да, у меня куча тараканов, и непонятно, как псих вроде меня может связаться с… 

— ...психом ещё похлеще? 

Баки спрыгнул со столешницы, шагнул к Тони и — как это у него получалось? — легко и естественно обнял. Ткнулся прохладными губами в губы. 

Его присутствие приводило Тони в странное состояние — противоестественную умиротворённость. Тони чувствовал себя так, будто всё идёт, как и должно идти, и лишь из упрямства сопротивлялся. 

— Давай разберёмся на берегу, — предложил Баки. — Я тебя люблю. Ты меня любишь. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Я не говорил, что... 

— Знаю, и всё. Меня полностью устраивают твои тараканы. Единственное, чего бы я хотел — чтобы мы рассказали Стиву. Нельзя же всю жизнь от него бегать. 

Тони криво улыбнулся. 

— Бегать от проблем всю жизнь — это как раз по моей части. 

— Неправда. 

— Правда. Ты просто не представляешь, какой шлейф тянется за мной из прошлого. 

— У меня прошлое ещё хуже. 

— Вот и плохо, тебе ведь нужен кто-то постабильнее. 

Барнс вздохнул и успокаивающе потрепал Тони по плечу. 

— Давай я сам решу, кто мне нужен, а? 

Тони закатил глаза. 

— И кстати: если тебе сложно поговорить с ним, я могу сам ему рассказать. 

— И лишить меня удовольствия поругаться с Кэпом? Ну уж нет. Если кто и расскажет, то только я, и не спорь. 

* * *

Вечеринка была в разгаре: уже один раз кончились коктейли, уже отгремела одна партия бильярда и началась вторая, а Роуди перешёл от светских бесед к армейским байкам. 

Близилась та стадия опьянения, на которой он рассказывал дикие истории о том, как прикрывал задницу президента. Тони слышал их уже раз двадцать, поэтому, хлопнув друга по плечу, аккуратненько свинтил в сторону барной стойки. Там его настигла Наташа: села на барный стул, наклонилась вперёд и бесцеремонно спросила: 

— Ты весь вечер будешь ходить с таким лицом?

— С таким — это каким? 

Тони достал с полки бутылку джина, плеснул в бокал на два пальца и долил тоника. Наташа следила за его действиями с напускной бесстрастностью; если бы Тони не знал её, решил бы, что ей и вправду нет дела до его проблем. 

Хотя что за проблемы? Подумаешь, какой пустяк. 

Непонятно было только одно: почему от пустяка так потряхивает. 

— Старк, у тебя такой вид, будто ты собираешься совершить камин-аут перед консервативным папашей. О-о-очень консервативным. 

— Барнс тебе всё разболтал, да? 

Наташа пожала плечами. 

— Да что ты нервничаешь — Стив всё-таки не Говард. Да и тебе не пятнадцать. 

— Спасибо, без тебя бы не заметил. 

— Тут поговаривают, что сарказм — признак ранимости. 

— А что говорят о непрошеных советах? 

Наташа нежно улыбнулась и знак перемирия чокнулась с бокалом Тони. 

— Ладно, расслабься, ты меня уже уел. Что собираешься делать? 

— Собираюсь напиться и скандалить, разве не видно? 

Тони выпил, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и снова наполнил бокал. 

— Знаешь, — сказала Наташа, — однажды Роджерс заметил, что я подбиваю клинья к Брюсу. Подошёл, поулыбался, даже поздравил… 

— Не обижайся, но пример нерелеватный. 

— Да ну? 

— Роджерс не вырос вместе с Брюсом — это раз. Они не дружили семьдесят лет — это два. У Роджерса нет претензий к тебе — это три… 

Тони ожидал, что Наташа начнёт всё отрицать. Она и вправду помотала головой, но сказала совсем иное. 

— О чём ты, Старк! У Стива куча претензий ко мне. Думаешь, ты уникальная снежинка с необычной судьбой? 

— Снежинка. Точно. А я-то искал нужное слово.... 

— У нас всех есть друг к другу претензии, но ничего, живём же с этим как-то. 

Колеблясь, Тони промолчал. Он попросту не знал, что сказать; куда деть этот беспредметный, бессмысленный страх… нет, даже не перед Роджерсом… и не перед Говардом. 

Страх перед самим собой — что, если я просто не соответствую? Что, если счастье должно предназначаться кому-то другому, а я схватил его по ошибке, и очень скоро кто-нибудь разоблачит меня? Кто-нибудь, кто достаточно честен и не склонен ходить вокруг да около. 

Роджерс, кто же ещё. 

Кстати, вот и он. 

Подошёл, налил себе содовой и сел на барный стул рядом с Наташей. Наташа стрельнула взглядом в Тони и многозначительно кашлянула. 

— Пойду поищу Брюса. Не скучайте. 

Тони мысленно пожелал ей счастья, здоровья и крепкого сна. Покачивая бёдрами, Наташа удалилась, а Тони и Стив остались одни в молчании и нервозности. Тони ощущал это очень чётко, а Кэп, судя по расслабленной улыбке, — нет. 

— Неплохая вечеринка, — заявил он, машинально постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

Тони вышел из-за стойки и сел через один стул от Стива. Не сговариваясь, они наблюдали за Наташей: вот она свернула к выходу на террасу, сделала пару шагов, но на полпути встретила Сокола и Баки. Горячо споря, они заразительно хохотали. Наташа не устояла и ввязалась в разговор; Баки выдал какую-то реплику, и теперь заржали уже все трое. 

Мысли Тони сами собой свернули к Баки. Только сейчас он обратил внимание, что тот аж светится, и мимоходом подумал: видимо, и я свечусь? 

Видимо, эта щекотка в рёбрах, эта энергия, глупость, смятение, переживания на пустом месте, страх всё потерять — это оно? 

Пришло, откуда не ждали, и не уходит. Может, тут и нечего разоблачать? 

— Никогда не видел Баки таким счастливым, — вдруг сказал Стив. 

Моргнув, Тони вернулся в реальность. Бокал с джином-тоником холодил ладонь. 

— А? 

— Да так, просто думаю вслух, — пробормотал Стив. — Знаешь, он ведь не всегда был таким, как после «Гидры». В той, прошлой жизни было много хорошего. Я раньше надеялся, что Баки найдёт причину, чтобы снова радоваться жизни, но так и не придумал, чем помочь. А теперь… ну, после нашего возвращения… я всё смотрю и думаю, что всё и без меня наладилось. Даже лучше стало. Странно, да?

Так, подумал Тони. Сейчас я скажу. Ещё секунда, ещё один глоток джина. 

— То есть, — сбивчиво исправился Стив, — я вовсе не имею в виду, что всё должно проходить через меня. Вовсе нет. Просто… приятно думать, что жизнь налаживается, да? 

Тони покусал губы, вздохнул и решил: ну, довольно. Пострадали — и хватит. 

— Слушай, Стив, нам надо поговорить. 

И тут случилось нечто совсем неожиданное: Роджерс покраснел. Мгновенно и до ушей. Тони никогда такого не видел и сомневался, что хоть одно живое существо во Вселенной видело. 

— Тони, погоди. Давай я скажу: спасибо тебе. 

Вот тебе и раз.

Пауза растянулась на несколько секунд. Тони смотрел в точку между бровей Роджерса. 

— Давно это у вас? — осведомился Роджерс, когда молчание стало совсем натянутым. 

Наверное, он думал, что эта фраза звучит непринуждённо, но она звучала неловко и волнительно. Впервые Тони задумался, что для Стива это такой же стресс, как для него самого, — а может, и похуже. 

Замешкавшись, он отпил из бокала и признался: 

— Ещё до возвращения. Мы с ним… короче, прятались вместе от Росса. 

— Да, я так и понял. Значит, у вас просто интрижка или… 

— Нет. 

Роджерс покраснел ещё сильнее. Тони стало смешно, но он стоически держался. 

— Понял... Получается, вы… 

— Собираемся съехаться. Вернее, уже съехались и вот-вот переедем. 

Брови Роджерса поползли вверх. 

— О. 

— Ага. 

— Что ж… Поздравляю. 

Тони залпом опрокинул бокал, не чувствуя вкуса, дёрнул плечами и заметил: 

— Ужасно неловко, а? 

— Да. 

— Только не смейся, Кэп. Я тебя боялся до чёртиков. 

Зачем он это сказал? 

— Меня? 

— Ну, не столько тебя, сколько неодобрения Капитана. Придёшь и скажешь: Старк, ты себя видел? Старый хрен, зацикленный на своём раздутом эго — неужели правда веришь, что годишься для Баки? 

— А я боюсь тебя, — сообщил Стив, собравшись с духом. — Вдруг теперь всё станет по-другому. Я уже буду не нужен. 

Тони ответил раньше, чем подумал: 

— Не говори глупости, ты всегда нам нужен. 

И лишь затем поймал себя на слове: нам?.. 

Да. Нам. 

Кэп сконфуженно улыбнулся. Он всё ещё был красным, как рак, и вертел в руках бокал с содовой. Тони слышал, как на фоне гремят стаканы, как Наташа перекрикивает Роуди, но громче всего — как смеётся Барнс. Этот звук казался ему музыкой. 

Вдох, выдох. Ну, вроде попустило. 

— Расслабься, Стив. Всё будет хорошо. 

Это звучало так, будто они и правда были друзьями. Стив усмехнулся, покачал головой и выпил содовой. Тони отсалютовал ему бокалом:

— Придёшь на новоселье. 

— Я уж думал, ты не предложишь. 

— А это и не предложение — ты приходишь, и точка. 

— Не зазнавайся. 

— Мне тебя не хватало. 

— Мне тебя тоже, но всё равно не зазнавайся. 

— Тсссс, сюда идёт Барнс. 

**fin.**


End file.
